The Usual Ritual
by LeafyDream
Summary: After a long day as a professional Huntress, Ruby comes home sore and cranky. Thankfully Jaune, her husband, is ready to help her with one of his famous massages. His touch melts her mind, and sets her lust on fire, leaving Ruby hungry for more. Involves: Dom/Sub


**The Usual Ritual**

Jaune whistled as he worked on dinner, smiling as his scroll played one of his favorite songs. The kitchen he worked in was a perfect reflection of his and Ruby's home. Simple, quaint, and beautifully rustic. It was their own little slice of paradise, far from the busy streets of Vale.

He had long retired from the life of a Huntsman. After the war with Salem, Jaune had had his fill of violence and death. If his friends needed them, he'd be there, but he enjoyed the life of a stay at home husband. Ruby made more than enough for their home, thanks to her profession as a professional Huntress.

Life was good, and Jaune doubted it could have gotten any better.

Ruby suddenly made her presence known by swiftly kicking the door open and dragging herself in with a loud, anguished groan. She dragged her weapon behind her, something that shocked her husband. She rarely treated Crescent Rose so poorly. Jaune lifted his head up, and turned around, staring at his wife.

"Rough day?" He wasn't sure why he bothered asking. The twigs in her hair, the cuts on her cape, the mud and grass stains on her face and clothes, and finally, the dented frame of Crescent Rose were all good enough answers.

"Stupid Grimm!" His wife lifted her head up and screamed the words to the heaven, and Jaune almost dropped his ladle as he heard her. She fell to her knees, wailing about her woes. "Stupid Beowolves! Stupid Nevermores! Stupid animated pile of sticks and mud! AHHH!"

Ruby hugged Crescent Rose, sobbing into her weapon as Jaune put the ladle down. "I found some of those stupid Creepers chewing on poor Crescent Rose while I was sleeping! I knew I should have brought her into the tent, but Weiss said sleeping with your weapon is weird! Ahh! I never should have listened to her!"

Jaune turned off the oven and made sure everything was in a safe place, before walking to the fridge. Ruby had yet to stop, voicing all the complaints that had built up over the week.

"And then there was just a tidal wave of mud and grass and dirt! Yang's screaming and blowing everything, I get caught on fire, and then Weiss freezes me to try and help, which by the way, didn't! It didn't help at all!"

He pulled out a jug of milk and poured it into a cup, before grabbing some cookies and placing them onto a plate. Ruby was still going.

"And seriously! Why?! Why do Grimm keep thinking Crescent Rose is a chewtoy!? It took us forever to get it out of that Alpha Taijitu! She was covered in saliva after that dumb snake threw her up! And then we got attacked Super Alpha Beowolves! Did you know those were a thing?! Because I didn't!"

Jaune sat on the ground beside Ruby, a small smile on his face. He listened to her rant and scream and curse the many Grmm of the world, until Ruby was left panting. She didn't speak for a few seconds, and Jaune took that as his opportunity.

"Here." He handed her the plate and milk, and she happily went to town. His wife of three years stuffed her face with two cookies, before downing half of the cup. She felt the cookies moisten and crumble in her mouth as she swallowed it all down, gasping for air. "Feel better?"

"A little," she muttered, grabbing another cookie to nibble on. It was like dropping a piece of wood into a woodchipper. The cookie was gone in moments.

"How about I run a bath for you? You can stay in it as long as you want, and when you're done, I'll have something special for you. Deal?"

She chomped into her sixth cookie, before her eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"Really."

Ruby swallowed, before wiping her lips of the many crumbs she had acquired. "Yay!" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek, before pulling back so her silver eyes shimmered before him. "Thank you."

* * *

Ruby spent almost an hour in the bath. It was exactly what she needed after the long week of work she had gone through. Jaune had prepared it just the way she liked it. Bubbles floating on the water, strawberry candles tickling her nose, and after soaking in the warm water for so long, she wrapped her body up in her favorite red towel.

She dried her hair with another, smaller towel, before brushing it into a smooth waterfall of black and scarlet hair. She smiled at herself, before stepping out of the bathroom in her towel.

The young woman heard music playing in the air as soon as she stepped out. She smiled at the song. It was one of her favorites. It was the song that playing during her and Jaune's wedding, the same song that they shared their first dance to, as husband and wife. This time, it was coming from their bedroom.

She walked towards the door and pushed it open with a curious smile, and what she found inside amazed her. Her jaw fell open in awe as the sweet scent of strawberries touched her nose again. She took a deep whiff of the aroma, before looking at the ground. Petals littered the ground, like a pool of scarlet, yellow, and pink. Jaune sat on their bed, smiling at her without a shirt on.

"Hey," he grinned, and Ruby felt her knees knocking as his blue eyes shined. He motioned her over with a single finger, and she obeyed without hesitation. "Welcome, Mrs. Arc-Rose. How did you like your bath?"

Jaune had grown up a lot since Ruby first met her husband. He wasn't the awkward teen any longer. He was like looking at a king. Noble and charismatic, and when she stared at his naked chest, she was reminded of how strong he was physically. His body was sleek, smooth, and it made her weak.

The room was dark, and the blinds were shut. The only light came from the candles scattered around the bedroom. It gave the room a very dark, almost suffocating atmosphere that made Ruby feel hot and dizzy.

"I-it was nice," she confessed. "H-how did you do all this, Jaune?"

"I have my strengths. One of them just so happens to be being a really good husband," he chuckled. He walked over to his scroll laying on his drawer, and he tapped on it, pausing the song playing. "Now then, do you mind getting on the bed for me? It's time for your massage."

"Massage?" Ruby gulped. She knew about Jaune's massages. She had fallen victim to them too many times to count. The results were always the same, not that that was a bad thing. "O-okay."

She walked forward, but Jaune knew how to set her insides on fire. It wasn't arrogant to think she was the better Huntsman of the two of them. She was simply a natural fighter, but for Jaune, the phrase, 'lover, not a fight,' took on a whole new meaning.

His hand fell on the towel, and she knew she was about to lose control. She could prolong the inevitable, or she could embrace the role. She decided to cut out the fluff and she allowed him to pull the wet towel from her body. He tossed it behind him, where it safely fell in the corner of the room, away from all of the small flames.

She was naked, in more ways than one, staring at her husband with a quiver in her legs. All the strength in them was sapped away by Jaune's smirking face and his shimmering, blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, looking over her body.

Ruby didn't say anything in response. She swallowed down her fears, her arms frozen by her side. She didn't bother covering herself. That wasn't how this was going to go, and they both knew it.

"Like an angel," he added, leaning down to kiss her lips. She was all too eager to kiss back. While his hands were hooked on the rim of his pants, her arms wrapped around his head. She opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue, wrestling with his between their lips.

She moaned, unable to contain the rush in her body as his hands landed on her backside, groping the firm asscheeks. It was her best physical feature, if one asked Ruby. She wasn't as big breasted as Yang, or as beautiful as Weiss, but she had a big Ruby booty that she wanted to give all to Jaune.

He spanked her ass, and it sent trembles through her body. It was a punishment for daring to try and act like they were equals here. She instantly weakened against him, keeping her arms hooked around his head as his tongue penetrated her lips and swirled in her mouth, tasting her delicious saliva and coating the inside of her mouth with his own saliva.

They pulled apart, and Ruby didn't bother to try and hide her glistening pussy from him. There was a thin, glistening rope of saliva connecting their lips. It broke, and Ruby was left drooling. She was shaking, and her nipples had become hard points on her chest, yearning his touch. This was how it always started. With a kiss, and suddenly Ruby was trembling in awe.

Because her Master was more terrifying, more awe-inspiring, than any Grimm. When he stared down at her, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the room, she had to fight the urge to bow.

"On the bed." She obeyed, laying on her chest, turning her head slightly so she could watch Jaune getting on the bed. He rested on his knees, one on each side of Ruby, before putting his fingers to work.

His thumbs pressed right below her neck, and she moaned. She thought she was ready, she thought she was strong enough not to fall at just the first touch. She was wrong. His thumbs pushed down, digging into her skin. Her toes wiggled as she bit her lower lip.

Jaune just kept massaging that spot, reducing the proud Huntress to a moaning, submissive woman.

His hands traveled lower, gently massaging her wherever they went. His fingers knew just how to unwind her, slowly melting away all the stress and pain that had been building up over the week.

"You're tense," he commented. She could only moan in response.

This was their appetizer, and Ruby loved it, but it was always followed up by a 'main course.' That was Ruby's favorite part.

Once Jaune was done with her back, he went to her legs and began to slowly knead each thigh. His thumbs dug into and made small, circular motions against the tensest parts of her skin. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

And she knew just how to answer. Jaune liked it when she made her answers dirty. "I want you to fuck me," she panted, confessing the dark, sinful yearning she had. "I want you to hold me down and stick your big, hard dick in my pussy and fuck me. Dominate me. Own me!" she pleaded. "I want you, Jaune…"

"Then assume your position, slut." His words hit her heart like a hammer, making it race. She began to shift, noticing a small, damp spot on the bed that she had made. All because of Jaune's touch.

Outside, Ruby Rose was one of the most well-respected and powerful Huntresses in all of Remnant. She was a legend. She was an inspiration. She was an idol.

Inside her home, Ruby Rose was a slutty, cock-hungry whore who wanted nothing more than to get creampied by her husband, and Master, Jaune Arc. She didn't care about doing the right thing, she didn't care about saving lives,all she cared about were the cardinal pleasure her Master put her through by treating her like a naughty, horny animal.

The kind of mind-numbing nirvana she was about to be put through.

Part of assuming the position was proper attire. Ruby reached into the small table by their bed, opening it to reveal her darkest secret. She plucked her favorite collar and closed it around her neck. It was simple, made from a soft, black fabric and linked by a metal symbol. A circle with Jaune's family crest embedded in the center. Then she got back onto the bed and laid on her back, spreading her legs for Master.

It wasn't easy, but she always did her best for Jaune. She grabbed her ankles with her hands, doing her best to expose her wet cunt for him. She was still dripping onto the bed, but neither cared. The only thing they cared about were their own desires.

Jaune pulled his boxers off, letting them drop to the ground and exposing his hard cock to her. Her mouth salivated at the sight, and she licked her lips as she quivered before the dick.

"You know what to say," he growled, getting on the bed and taking her ankles in his hands.

Oh, yes, she did. She glanced down at his cock, taking in its size and veiny texture, before she began their usual ritual. How many times had Jaune pounded her pussy and reduced the famed Huntress to a pile of quivering limbs and cum? Enough times that she knew exactly what to say to make Jaune do it all over again.

"Fuck me, Jaune. Treat me like a slut! The whole world looks at me like a hero, but you don't care about that! You just treat me like a slut and fuck me and pump me full of your cum. I love that about you! I love how you treat me like your property, Master! Now do it again. Fuck Remnant's greatest hero! Fuck your slave!"

Practiced, rehearsed, but oh, so natural. Jaune slammed into Ruby's pussy in one quick motion, filling her with his dick as his tip kissed her cervix. It was like she was being electrocuted. Her body twitched and trembled, and she couldn't even think.

It was so perfect. Being fucked by her Master's cock, being held by his strong hands, being treated like a hole, not a person. It was beyond words. Maybe that was why all Ruby could do was squeal, scream, and moan. Even as Jaune pulled his cock back, until only the tip was in her, all she could do was whine. Then he slammed his long, fleshy shaft back into her, and she screamed in joy. His balls bounced against her body as she screamed, her fingers digging into the bed's covers.

He kept fucking her, letting the bed bounce and squeak as it struggled to withstand the brutal love-making. Jaune adjusted Ruby's legs, and she effortlessly wrapped them around his body. She hooked her feet together, crying out in blissful joy as her mind was overloaded with ecstasy and pleasure.

Jaune pushed into her cervix, and he was now fucking her womb relentlessly. She did her best to help her Master, lifting up her arms to grab his neck. The wet clap of their bodies knocking together filled the dark room, and Ruby's screams melded with them into a beautiful symphony.

Ruby lifted her head as high as she could to kiss Jaune's lips, moaning as she tasted his tongue once more. It swirled inside of her mouth as his cock did the same inside of her tight, wet cunt.

His cock was burying itself deep into her fertile garden. Ruby used to remember when she'd try and avoid his naked cock inside of her. Now his white sperm, his sweet, delicious cum was imminent.

At that moment, that instance, she wanted nothing more than his seed.

Ruby's walls squeeze down on Jaune's perfect cock, and she got her reward. His cum shot into her womb like a geyser. It filled her, further ensuring her future as his devoted wife, as if there were any doubt. She could just see herself, pregnant with Jaune's child.

It made her want another load, but her body was falling to the madness of her own orgasms. One after the other, climax upon climax, until her eyes rolled into her skull. She orgasmed for the first time in weeks, and like always, it blue her expectations out of the water.

She fell limp, and were it not for Jaune catching her, she would have banged her head against the headboard. Ruby was panting, too exhausted to speak as he gently laid her down.

" I love you," he uttered.

"Love… you… more."

* * *

After pulling apart, Ruby and Jaune laid on the bed for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presences. Ruby cuddled against her husband, a content smile on her face as he closed his eyes.

The happiness of the moment faded, for only a moment, as Ruby uttered a question. "Jaune? Am I weird?"

Their lovemaking had become almost routine for them. That wasn't bad. They loved the game, and they loved each other, but there was another part of that routine. Regret and fear. They plagued Ruby's mind after the two made love, and Jaune always hated to see her so scared.

He adjust slightly, turning his body so they were face to face, and just like before, he comforted her. "You're not a bad person for enjoying being submissive, Rubes. You're not a bad person for getting turned on when I insult you. We both know that it isn't real."

His hand found hers, and she squeezed his fingers as she smiled. "You're still a good person. This is our bedroom. We have a right to enjoy ourselves, you have a right to enjoy yourself. As long as we aren't hurting anyone, and we're both consenting adults, what does it matter?"

And just like always, his words relieved her of all her fear. "Thanks, Jaune… You're right. I'm sorry for getting scared, it's just-" He kissed her, and she melted in an instance.

Jaune reminded Ruby of a simple, but important fact. Life was good, and she wasn't sure how it could have gotten better.

 **END**

This story was voted on, and supported by my Pat-reon!Consider joining to vote on future stories, or even requests your own smutty fics!

Short, sweet, and sexy was my goal here. Hope you enjoyed it.

Stay safe, be good, and know that you are loved! Bye, folks!


End file.
